Friendship Conundrum
by Cherishii
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata were friends, but he started to ignore Hinata after she began to date Naruto. But today, he acknowledged her. Maybe Sasuke still wants to be friends!


**Friendship conundrum**

* * *

><p>We remained on the love-seat sofa, while everyone else in the room engaged in a much more active activity. Those activities varied. Some guest disappeared somewhere to escape to a much private conversation while others were in the kitchen, probably looking through the fridge. But those who were present in the room, stood around or leaned against walls, cup in hand, drinking.<p>

One of the guests was Sasuke; he leaned against a wall, while talking to Shikamaru and Sai. His cold eyes would occasionally shift towards the location of his date, Sakura. She was on the opposite side of the room, dancing (although the ratio of girls to boy seemed to be like 1:3.)

I didn't like dancing in public, and Sakura was the perfect example of why I didn't enjoy it. She made the activity look so alluring and wild-something that was the opposite of what I look like when I tried dancing.

Throughout the party, Sakura tried to get Sasuke to join her a few times, but Sasuke was just not interested in dancing. He preferred to just observe everyone else. Although today, he was ignoring me again.

I peered inside the cup, and moved it around while thinking of the days in which Sasuke helped me try to get Naruto's attention. The content inside the cup was actually juice because I didn't want to be drunk in front of Naruto. It was a conscious decision that I made after certain events happened that started the conflict between Sasuke and I-which is why I don't blame him for ignoring me.

The flavor of the juice was no longer as enjoyable as the first and second sip. After the third sip, the taste got plain.

About half an hour had gone by, and Naruto finally loosened his arms that were around my waist. I took this as a cue to stand, but he immediately tightened his arms again. Before the moment could turn into apprehension, I voiced a made-up concern. Sadly, Naruto reassured me that his legs where fine and that I wasn't heavy at all.

I sighed.

I wanted to go upstairs to my room but he wanted me to stay; probably to show everyone how happy we were. The reality was that when we were alone, he barely showed affection. And so these events, where he showed public affection in such way, left me feeling emptiness inside.

Just when I was about to free myself from Naruto's embrace, someone walked up to us with a serious face that meant business. Naruto kissed my forehead and before he left the room with Gaara, he told me that this business was going to take some time.

Now that I was alone, I felt a few eyes shadowing me, and it made me feel awkward and self-conscious. I was grateful to Kiba, he walked up to me and we exchanged a few words about school. His girlfriend, however, walked up behind him and stole him away. I hadn't mind. I was okay.

A few guest looked my way and smile out of politeness; as to thank me for the fun they were having. I got with the intentions of leaving the living room and once outside; I paused for a moment, and turned to look back inside.

When Sasuke's eyes met mine, my brain began to over analyze things. I gained hope that our friendship wasn't entirely over, since he had the "Save me from this!" expression. That expression was one he would openly display to close friends when he wanted them to know that he was feeling miserable.

Since he allowed me to see him like that, I also returned the favor and made a face while mouthing: **'I'm-so-rry'**. I went back to my earlier intentions of retrieving to my room, while smiling on the inside. Maybe Sasuke might talk to me tomorrow.

Once I disappeared around the corner, I felt a hand grab my arm. I stopped and turned slowly. But Sasuke let go after people came into view. He looked less tensed once the people turned around the corner.

Being this close, I could smell the alcohol from him. I openly displayed my disappointment because this phenomenon hadn't occurred by itself. He was probably tipsy.

"A-are we o-okay?" His smile was barely noticeable, but that was just the way he was. Sasuke didn't show many emotions so openly. But he wasn't a robot either; you would see him express himself a lot when he was annoyed or amused.

I was lost in thought long enough for me to miss his response. My eyes, having been focus on the movement of his lips; gave me an idea of what he had said.

_I miss you._

Those words replayed over and over in my head, while taking in his expression. There, on his face, was the shyest expression I had ever seen. Perhaps it was because I stared at him in awe that he awkwardly rubbed his nose, and then covered part of his face with one hand.

Maybe the alcohol in his system was what prompted his next actions. Because he walked forward, so sudden, that it scared me a little. I involuntarily ended up moving against a wall as he closed the distance quite rapidly. I watch as he moved both of his hands over my eyes. And I could no longer see.

"Don't look at me." I smiled, since it was too late for that-he showed me a new side of him, one that was easy to get addicted to-one that I could connect to. While my eyes were covered, I could still see him in my head; that unforgettable look which I fear might be imprinted in me forever.

I rested my hands over his with the intention of removing his hands away, yet I hesitated. I silently blamed him because his nervousness was contagious. Or was it the other way around?

Either way both of our hearts were racing-probably over different reasons.

"S-Sasuke…" He immediately withdrew a few feet away from me, upon hearing the sound of footsteps approaching. I hated how my head felt hot and my face probably showed a weird shade of red.

Sasuke, however, looked calm and collected.

Unless I had imagined all of that...

"Let's go find your idiotic boyfriend before he gets Gaara into trouble." He shoved his hands into his pocket and he started to walk ahead.

"D-Don't call him that!" Still, I ran and caught up to Sasuke while forgiving his earlier insult. When he looked over, I expressed a very knowing smile, which seemed have not affect him.

"What?"

"N-nothing! Well…just that…about earlier-you were weird-and kind of scary..." Out of nowhere, Sasuke picked up his pace-leaving me behind again. I paused on my tracks, and stared at the back of his head noticing there was some evidence that was undoubtedly there:

His ears were red…That means his face was probably just as red. Sasuke was definitely acting strange because of the alcohol.

But I was happy that we were friends again!


End file.
